Track Me Down
by kkmaddie13
Summary: Jace and Clary dream of marrying eachother at a young age. Is it a dream, or a vision? a vision of course, but the Seelie Queen interferes and puts Jocylyn under a spell and makes her and Clary move every 2 years as a military family. If Jace doesn't find her before Clary turns 18, Clary will marry someone else and be murdered at 25. will Jace rise to the challenge? review!
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming

**A/N: most of this story will be when Clary and Jace grow older and older, I'm thinking about a sequel, not sure yet. This all belongs to Cassandra Clare, the story line belongs to me, must ask me for my permission to use it.**

_I looked into Jace's eyes and I saw the things we had been through, the past, the things that started, when I was thirteen._

**Clary's P.O.V.**

_The wedding bells sounded. I was nervous. I twiddled my fingers and played with my perfect curls, nothing seemed to work to calm my nerves._

_I stood outside the church's big wooden doors in one of the most exquisite dresses I had ever seen, let alone be in. The dress was pure white, like most wedding dresses were. It had no straps and had a heart-shaped covering. The dress hugged my body in all the right places, showing the curves I had grown into. The dress flowed out on my hips and trailing a couple inches behind me. My head piece was more like a crown, having the fabric in front of my face felt like this was almost real. My hair was curled professionally, making them look almost tame. I had light make up on and my eyes were outlined and had sparkle and everything that made them stand out. I saw them briefly in the mirror. There were beads, in floral designs decorating down the dress. I ran my hands over them, feeling the bumps and cracks between them. _

_The first of my bridesmaids walked down the aisle, after both the flower girl and ring bearer finished, the bridesmaid was Maia. My breath nearly stopped. The last of my bridesmaids, Isabelle, I recognized. She patted my shoulder, murmuring words of comfort. She turned her head and walked down the aisle as her cue came. My breaths came in short, quick, breaths of panic. Luke, my step-father, grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my knuckles with his thumb. I looked up at him and he grinned at me. As our cue sounded, we walked down the aisle in synchronized steps, me wobbling in my plain white high heels. I looked up and saw my soon-to-be-husband. Jace. He looked good in anything, but in a black, ironed, tux, he was astounding, sexy and stunning. He caught my eye and grinned, it was bigger than any smile I'd ever seen. _

_The closer I got to him, the more I wanted to be finished with the wedding and just be curled up on a couch with him, wearing his t-shirt and boxers while watching a good movie with a bowl of popcorn on my lap. But we had to go through this first. _

_Me and Luke reached the alter._

_He placed my hand in Jace's. I immediately felt warmth spread through my body. The rest of the service was a blur; all I remember were Jace's gold eyes piercing into mine. Then his mouth moved and I faintly heard the words, "I do," and I was brought back in time for my own response, I didn't hear the words come out of my mouth, but felt them in my mind and my body, the feeling of being owned and taken. Then the words, "You may kiss the bride," pierced through my haze of thoughts._

_Jace leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine, Heat zapped through my body and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back, I could faintly hear applause in the back ground. We broke apart our fore heads touching. He broke out into a grin and leaned his head towards my ear. With his lips barely touching the side of my ear and whispered, "We're married. You are completely and utterly __**mine **__now." I blushed. We clasped hands, walked down from the alter and headed out the church doors, where the wedding cake, food, and after party was going to be. After we exited the church, people spilled out the church, and we were both immediately swamped by family and friends congratulating us and, too soon, we were cutting cake, and as good a thing as that was, in my mind it seemed like the event was close to ending. But the fun wasn't. I turned around to grin at Jace, but was met with his finger, icing-fied, sliding down the ridge of my nose. I gaped, my eyes wide and mouth open; I grabbed a piece of cake and rubbed it down on his golden hair with a laugh. There were clicks of cameras in the back ground as we laughed. He gaped back at me, a grin forming on his face. He slid icing over his lips and bent towards me, saying, "You like licking icing off of cupcakes right? So you won't mind licking my lips, hmm?" I blushed madly and leaned forward-_

I awoke with a gasp. My face was sweating, my heart was pounding, my hand held over my heart. My tank top was damp and my comforter was slung across my hips, hanging partially off the bed. I squinted through the darkness, looking for my cell phone. I gripped it tightly in my hands, sliding my fingers over the side to turn it on.

It brightened up, momentarily blinding me. I blinked, gaining my vision back and saw the screen.

_5:04 a.m. _

Ugh! I grabbed my covers, throwing my phone onto the floor in the process. I wrapped myself up in a warm cocoon planning to rid my mind of the dream. I curled up, turned over and fell asleep. Into a _dreamless_ slumber.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

_I was surrounded by flowers of different colors and varieties. There were people squished in every row, some even standing. Alec was standing behind me, wearing a dark tux and was staring out into the crowd. Probably looking for Magnus, his boyfriend. I rubbed my hands down my pants, they were starting to sweat. I don't know why, I was confident, all the girls wanted me, but I only wanted one. Clary. She was always beautiful, but she never knew it. Always sitting at the back of class, sketching in her drawing pad. She never raised her hands or talked to anybody at school. But that was a long time ago, back in high school, before we started dating. In my mind, those were the dull days, the days that I had nothing to look forwards to. My life then, was a blur. _

_Music sounded from the piano in the corner of the room. My head jerked to look at it. I started to worry again. I had no idea why, I knew nothing would go wrong. She loved me. If she didn't she wouldn't have said yes to my proposal. I was starting to remember it when a person flashed from the corner of my eye. The memory went away._

_Maia was walking down the aisle. She was wearing a tan/ golden looking colored gown. It shimmered as she passed the windows of the building. She held a small handful of white daises in her hands. She took her place a couple feet away from me. She caught my eyes, giving me a comforting smile in the process. I was a little less worried. _

_Then Isabelle walked down. She had on a similar dress to Maia's, but it was white and silver and she held the same flowers. But of course, Isabelle was one of those types of people that everyone turned their head to look at. And that's what they did. Every head was turned towards Izzy. She, not walked, but floated down the aisle, her hair straight, and hanging down her back. Her hair bounced against her back as she took the steps up and stood in front of Maia. It was obvious she was the maid of honor. _

_She smiled a big bright, glorious smile at me. It calmed me a little bit. She was starting to mouth something at me, when the door whooshed open, and everyone turned around. _

_I turned around my head to see one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Clary, her amazing white dress flowing behind her, flowers grasped tightly in her hands, her nails a pure white as well, her tiara on top of her head sparkled and the fabric around her face looked like pure silver. Her curls, curled professionally to perfection, bounced on her back as she walked, they cascaded down, framing her face. Her eyes, so green and bright, they showed all of her emotions and they popped with her white dress. They were outlined with black eyeliner and she had silver eye shadow covering the soft skin of her eye lids. Her lips were colored with a shade of light pink and they were full and inviting. I couldn't wait to ruin the lip gloss._

_I saw everything in slow motion. And too soon, she was here. But I wasn't complaining._

_She stepped beside me and her hand was placed in my hand. I felt warmth spread through my body and I grinned at her, I didn't hear anything the priest said until my line._

"_I Do," the words flowed out of my mouth; it felt so natural to say them. _

_And when she said them back… my world brightened, everything was brighter, more colorful, and happier. _

"_You may kiss the bride," pierced through my haze._

_I tilted my head towards hers, preparing for the kiss that would be me and her beginning._

_When our lips met, the possibilities began forming in my head. Long glorious nights together, children waving good-bye on their way to school, family dinners, honey mooning, and all of the Christmases and years we had to spend with each other. And she kissed me back. _

_I pulled away and only saw her, together with me, forever and though there was much clapping and Isabelle complaining loudly, "Finally!" none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she was mine!_

_Eventually, we had to go out for the after party and slice the cake and blah blah blah. So to make our evening more interesting, while she was turned around, I grabbed icing off the cake and slid it down her nose. She gaped at me and the icing fight started and ended too quickly. After she kissed me, again! _

_It was the happiest day of my life. After she threw the flowers and laughed at Isabelle, who caught them, and after I slapped Simon on the back, it was time for the honey moon. We got into the car and I immediately grabbed her hand and kissed her again and again and again. _

_I grinned and leaned in for another and-_

I woke up to my buddy, Alec shaking my shoulders.

"What?" I mumbled grumpily.

"You were doing some weird shit man!" Alec said, a confused look covering his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were rolling around the bed, mumbling about some girl in your sleep."

"Oh..." I said, "You hear anything?"

"No, just something about the best day of your life."

"Ok, well what time is it?" I asked as the smell of something downstairs hit me.

"Oh you know, just time for breakfast." Alec said a smug smile on his face. "You better hurry before Isabelle eats all the bacon.

After that I jump out of bed and pull on a shirt and run downstairs to my breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all of my fans! I really appreciate the reviews and follows I got for the first chapter of Track me down! Love ya'll! **

**Clary's P.O.V.**

My alarm clock rang a shrill sound through the haze of my slumber. I woke up with a groan and turned the alarm off. Another Monday. Another morning. Another school day. But today wasn't just any Monday, any morning, or any school day, today was important. It was the first day of 8th grade. And in the back of my mind, I knew something terrible was going to happen this year. But I didn't know what.

As I stood up, the dream from last night burst through my thoughts. I stumbled. What did it mean? I had plenty of dreams before, but none of which were as clear and as weird as this one. I stood there, not even clearly understanding why I was. I didn't want to think of some stupid dream. It wasn't real. Just a figment of my imagination. Something my brain made out of fear or something.

I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom for a shower. I was going to make an impression today, and for that, I needed to look good.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I sat on a chair at the table. The first day of school here in New York. My family was always moving due to my step-father's job. But that didn't matter; it was my first day as a freshman in high school. Alec was a junior in high school, going to the same one I was. Isabelle was going to be an eighth grader at the middle school here.

I stared at the plate of bacon and eggs. It looked good enough, but I suddenly wasn't hungry. The dream had come back to my mind. The girl. Clary. She was beautiful. I wondered if she was a real person, or just a dream. Something I would eventually forget. But I knew I wouldn't, there was something about her. Her smile. Her eyes. Herself. She was just amazing. I wouldn't forget her. I'd remember her. I'd find her, even if she didn't exist. Because, she was so real to me. I didn't want to forget her.

"Sweetie? You haven't touched your food. Is something wrong?" Maryse, my step-mother asked.

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing's wrong. I guess I just blanked out for a second." And to reassure her, I started to eat my food.

I saw calmness spread over her face and knew I had reassured her.

"Jace? We got to leave if you want to get to school on time. You too Isabelle."

"Ok Alec, let me just grab my purse and Bag." Isabelle said, walking out of the room.

"Yeah ok Alec. Let's get to the car." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out the front door to Alec's car. I was tired, and I didn't know what would happen today.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked kind of pretty. I had a shirt that slid off my shoulder, it was a light green and it was cotton. I had on a pair of jeans and I was carrying a white purse on my shoulder and my eyes were accentuated with black eyeliner and I had light pink lip gloss covering my lips. I was ready for school. I headed down the stairs, my hair bouncing on my back. I rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel, and rushed out the door screaming, "Bye Mom," on the way out.

I almost missed my brother, Jonathon driving out of the driveway as I ran out the door. He laughed at me as I slammed the door to his car closed. He would've left without me. He did after all have to get to school too.

I put my bag on the ground and huffed out a large breath as he drove down the street.

"You barely made it Clary, next time, you might have to ride the bus." He joked, a grin forming on his mouth.

"Never!" I gasped out. The bus was horrible, especially here in New York. If I rode the bus, the boys would try to grab me in places I wasn't quite ready to be touched on. If you know what I mean.

Jonathon laughed, of course, but I saw seriousness in his eyes and I knew I wouldn't ride the bus any time soon.

Jonathon pulled around the corner into the school parking lot where he dropped me off. I waved goodbye as he drove away.

I turned around, took a deep breath and faced the school. Eighth grade wouldn't be easy, this I could already tell.

I walked to the front office to look at the map where the classes were shown. I compared them to my schedule.

"Hey Clary," I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around.

"Simon!" I said as I gave him a hug. Simon was my best friend. He wore glasses and had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gamer t-shirt and torn jeans.

"You could've at least looked nice for the first day of school Simon." I scolded as I turned back around to face the map.

Simon, of course stole my schedule from me and I couldn't find the class I was looking for.

"Damn." I heard Simon mutter.

"What?" I asked

"We only have science and language arts together. We probably would've had math together too if you weren't such wiz at it and got into algebra." He complained.

I laughed.

"That's too bad Simon. I'm sorry for my math mastery."

"Yeah, you should be, 'cause you left me alone again." He said grumpily.

"Well give me my schedule back; I got to get this down so I can get to homeroom."

He handed it back and headed towards his locker.

I studied the map a little longer before I had to head to my locker. When I reached my locker, I did the given combination and opened the door. I started to sort through all my notebooks and putting them into my locker. I grabbed the ones I needed along with my sketchbook and pencils.

I closed the door and bumped into someone, dropping my pencils in the process. I looked up to catch a girl that was stunningly beautiful with dark black hair and black eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a klutz! I'm so sorry! Let me help you.

She bent to the ground and started to pick up my pencils. I bent down as well picking them up. She handed them to me when they were off the floor and gave me a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle" she said, never losing the smile.

I smiled back. "Hey, I'm Clary and thanks for picking up my pencils. Some people would've just walked by."

"Well I'm not that kind of person. Well anyway, I'm kind of lost; I'm looking for Mr. Rolker's room is. I'm new here, just moved and everything." She replied.

"For English? I'm going there too, so you can just follow me." I said.

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

We walked down the halls talking about anything and everything. I was starting to feel really comfortable with her and her with me. I think we were going to be good friends.

We walked into class and Mr. Rolker immediately said "You can sit anywhere in the room, but once things get out of hand, there will be assigned seats."

We both nodded and sat down in desks next to each other, continually talking.

The bell rang and the class fell quiet.

"Ok class, I am a very loose teacher, we will have a lot of fun in this class if you guys will cooperate. If you do not, we will have some issues. I will pass out the syllabus soon and please get it signed by your parents. Anyway for today, I will take role and we will play a game learning each other's names. Is that good with everyone?" Mr. Rolker asked.

Everyone either smiled, nodded, or mumbled yes'.

"Ok that's great, now I'll grab the roll, please say 'here' or 'present'"

He called the roll and nearly everyone was here more or less.

We played this game where we all stood on a dot and one person started in the middle, you would say something you liked and if you liked it too, you had to find a different dot. It was a little childish, but I'd take it over work, any day.

Soon enough, the class was over and we had to switch.

It turns out me and Isabelle had a lot of classes together, but not the whole schedule so we promised to see each other at lunch. The rest of the day flew by, as most first days of school went. And it was over too fast.

Soon enough me and Isabelle were both standing outside of school waiting for our both late older brothers.

It was ironic, our situation and we laughed until tears threatened to spill from our eyes. That's when my brother's car drove up. He parked on the side and walked over to us.

"Hey lil' sis. Sorry I'm late." He hugged me and smiled.

"Hey Jon. Jonathon, this is Isabelle my new friend, Isabelle, this is my older brother, Jon." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Isabelle."

"You too Jonathon." Isabelle said politely.

"Ok, well we got to go Clary, Mom's probably already worried sick."

"I don't want to leave Isabelle alone without a ride home." I said.

"Oh don't worry about that Clary, My brothers are pulling in right now." She said pointing to a car driving to a stop behind Jon's car.

"Well ok, see you tomorrow Isabelle!" I walked with Jon to the car after I gave Isabelle a hug. And when I entered Jon's car, I thought I saw a flash of gold.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

My day went by fast; all I could think was about the girl. Clary. There were plenty of pretty girls there. But none interested me. And soon enough, it was over and I and Alec were stuck in traffic trying to pick up Izzy.

We were really late, and as we pulled into the school's parking lot, I saw another car there and two people with Izzy.

I saw Izzy point to our car and the girl with red hair look over and nod. Clary. That was the first thought that came to my mind. But it couldn't be her, it was unrealistic.

As we pulled up behind a red car, The girl pulled away from a hug with Izzy and walked away with an older guy into the car, but I caught her eyes before they pulled away. They were green.

Isabelle jumped into the car with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" she said with enthusiasm. "How was your day? My day was amazing!"

"Fine," I and Alec mumbled.

"Why was your day so amazing Izzy?" Alec asked politely.

"Well, I met a bunch of people and I have like, a new best friend.

"Who's your best friend" I asked out of curiosity, not just for politeness.

"Well her name's Clary and.."

That's all my mind could comprehend afterwards.

Clary. My clary. _Mine._ Was all that my mind could make out of words.

On the drive home her hair and her eyes haunted my every thought.

I couldn't get her to leave my mind.

And I didn't want her to.

**Sorry about the long wait. I apologize. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
